onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dosun
|image= |jname=ドスン |rname=''Dosun'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 611 |affltion=New Fishman Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Officer }} Dosun is a hammerhead shark fishman and one of the officers of New Fishman Pirates. Appearance Dosun is a large fishman towering over most of his crewmembers, being only slightly shorter than Ikaros Much. Being a hammerhead shark fishman, he has a head shaped like a hammer, with his eyes on the edges. When he is weak, the sides of his head tend to sag. His mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. His chest is wide and his arms very large, with his hands being quite small in comparison. He has long, wavy, light-colored hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a fishman, he has gills on his large neck. On his right arm is tattooed his crew's Jolly Roger, while his left arm sports another, mostly unseen tattoo. He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many T-like motifs on it and a sash tied around is waist, he also has a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder. He's usually seen carrying around a large hammer in his right hand and on the corresponding shoulder, with a very long and gnarled handle and a massive, dark head with the edges curved downwards. As a teenager, his facial features were much softer, his eyes were rounder, his hair was shorter and curlier, and he wore an unbuttoned, light short-sleeved shirt with triangle patterns on it. Personality Like Hody Jones and the other officers, Dosun despises humans. Like Hody, he is willingly to threaten any fishmen and merfolk for wanting to befriend humans. Even though Dosun knows well that Hody won't hesitate to throw away his comrades, he continues to support his captain. He has a habit of saying "Dosun" often while talking. He also says different words depending on his energy level, "dosun" being him at his normal energy level. His exclamations at the end of his sentences altering from his lowest to highest "power level" are: Kotsun → Potsun → Posun → Tosun → Dosun (normal level) → Dogan → Bokan → Zugan → Bagon → Gyaban. Abilities and Powers .]] As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Dosun has command over lower-ranking members of the crew. Being a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and even more in water; though, as a high-ranking member of the crew, and because of his size, he might be even stronger than that. With the Energy Steroids empowering him, he can snap himself free from steel chain restraints. Weapons He is seen carrying around an enormous hammer with a curved head, and with the steroids boosting his strength, he can smash a building clean off its foundation with one swing. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheered for the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc At some point prior to the current storyline he joined the New Fishman Pirates. When a member of the New Fishman Pirates informs Hody Jones about some escaping human pirates (pirates who swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island), Dosun is seen along with Hody and the other officers commenting that humans never learn. He is later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX make an alliance.﻿ Later when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken head for Ryugu Palace, he commented that the Sun Pirates would be problematic. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Dosun goes to Water Wheel Village on the north side of Fishman Island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Dosun is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime, much to the fury of Prince Fukaboshi. The prince strikes Dosun for demanding the citizens to defile the fumi-e of his late mother. Dosun and his comrades are then defeated and tied up in chains. The citizens think about using the subdued pirates as hostages, but Dosun tells them that Hody doesn't think twice about throwing his subordinates away. One of Dosun's comrades tosses him an Energy Steroid, which he chomps down. As Dosun continues talking about Hody and of his beliefs, his speech changes as he gains strength. He then breaks free from his chains and swears revenge against Fukaboshi as he smashes a house apart with his hammer. While his speech is still changing, he tells his men that they're heading to Gyoncorde Plaza. The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo points out that one of the defeated soldiers tries to do something with dynamite and Dosun realizes that he must be trying to blow himself up and take at least one of the officers with him. Hody stops his attempt with Water Shot. After the princes arrive and defeat the Sea Beasts, Dosun and the other officers prepare to fight them. Major Battles * Dosun vs. Fukaboshi Trivia * His name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a heavy thud, such as a hammer hitting something, a pun on both his weapon of choice and his species. References External Links * Hammerhead Sharks - Wikipedia article about the type of shark Dosun is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters